


Art:  Carry My Heart

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Memories, Modern Era, Mystery, Pastels, Resurrection, Rituals, Serious Injuries, Traditional Media, emrys - Freeform, heeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: The old man lives in a cottage by the lake. Every day, he makes a trip down to the water's edge, and every day he waits for something to happen – though he doesn't remember what.One evening, a chance encounter changes everything.Art  for the BBC Merlin 10th Anniversary Resurrection Fanthology (2018), collaboration 4 pastel  illustrations and header for the story Carey my Heart by Schweet_heart
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76





	Art:  Carry My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [carry my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646575) by [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart). 



> It seems like such a long time ago that I got involved with Merlin 10 Year Anniversary Fanthology. I had the great pleasure of working with the incredibly talented Schweet_heart who wrote a wonderfully poignant story as part of the Resurrection section which I got to illustrate. It had so much imagery, that I got a bit carried away and produced far more art than necessary and than was required for the book. Its so lovely to finally be able to show the rest of the art here I hope you like them.  
> Many thanks to the mods for creating the anthology and for all their hard work in producing and editing it.  
> Thanks also to my art beta at the time; Sindhu, fellow artist who also contributed to the book by beautifully illustrating a story by Moonflower999 .

[](https://imgur.com/JsRWFo4) [](https://imgur.com/kbW6QQg) [](https://imgur.com/6I1xhFy) [](https://imgur.com/uCTfnOE) [](https://imgur.com/J0rjtfS)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a look. I hope you like them and enjoyed Schweet_hearts amazing story as much as I did. I worked hard on these and spent quite a bit of time researching Celtic patterns and runes. It's lovely to be able to finally show them to the fandom.
> 
> The Transitioning image is the one used in the book as it seemed best represent the story but I think my favourite was the last picture.  
> Please check out all the fantastic works and art in the collection

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [carry my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646575) by [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart)




End file.
